SasukexKatana- A Familiar Face
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: Katana and Sasuke have been very best friends since childhood
1. SasukexKatana- A Familiar Face

A long time ago Sasuke used to have a friend he would play with in secret, but this friend was not an ordinary guy in fact it wasn't a guy at all it was a girl, but we'll get back to this after we get through with telling the main part of this story.

??- Naruto?!!!

Naruto- told ya I was faster

??- you made me trip

Naruto- me? (smirks)

??- you're dead!

Naruto- uh oh!

??- Urgh... (before she could pounce on Naruto Kakashi grabed her by the back of her shirt)

Kakashi- seriously you two?! I take my eyes off y'all for 1 sec and you can't even stay where I left ya

??- Let me at him... I'm gonna kick his sorry @$$

Kakashi- Katana Language

Katana- Sorry... I was pissed

Kakashi- Where on earth did she get that language?

Katana- my mom... she said I sound like an "angel" when I use it, but I don't believe her

Kakashi- I agree with you

Naruto- Anyway Kakashi me and Katana are...

Katana- (punches Naruto while blushing) It's still not going to happen Naruto

Naruto- it was... worth a shot

Kakashi- since you two missed out y'all will be training with sasuke and sakura for the next few weeks to make up for missing this weeks training

Katana- ok

Naruto- aw man

Kakashi- Katana you'll be on Sakuras team, but you'll be training with Sasuke

Katana- ok...

Kakashi- Naruto you'll be on Sasukes team, but will be training with Sakura

Naruto- Alright! Wait... what's the point of us being on teams if we are with other people?

Kakashi- cause you are gonna use the techniques the others gave you on eachother during your team battles

Naruto- oh... how is that gonna work if we trained with that person on the opposite side of our team?

Kakashi- urgh... (starts reading his book) figure out a strategy

Naruto- ok

Kakashi leaves

Naruto- so Katana... will you be my girl...

Katana- (punches Naruto and blushing, but making a straight face) not gonna happen

On the day of training

Sasuke- are you ready um...

Katana- the name is Katana

Sasuke- ok...

Katana- Urgh!! (pins Sasuke to tje ground) you seem a bit distracted... should I wait till you're ready

Sasuke- I'm ready its just... you look like a friend I used to have when I was younger... (attacks her)

Katana- (while fighting back) funny you mention old friend cause you look familiar to me too

Sasuke- I gave a gift to a friend when I was younger and it was special

Katana- so did I

Sasuke- (backs up alittle while fighting) this is what I got from her (shows her a navy blue bunny with a red scarf)

Katana- that's funny (pins Sasuke down on the ground) that's exactly what I gave him and he gave me this (shows him a navy blue bunny with a white scarf)

Sasuke- really? (smirks and pins Katana down to the ground) that's just what I gave her

Katana- nice to meet you again Sasuke

Sasuke- you too Bunny

Katana- (covers his mouth) I told you to stop calling me that

Sasuke- (moves her hands and pins them down) I know Katana... I was just joking

Katana- ok then (pushes Sasuke off of her)

Sasuke- I think that's enough training for the day

Katana- yeah I think so too

During the Afternoon

Sasuke- so...

Katana- how has it been since I was gone?

Sasuke- It's been good, but not perfect

Katana- What you trying to say Sasuke?

Sasuke- that nothing is perfect without you Katana

Katana- Sasuke... there had to be something here that was perfect

Sasuke- I guess... there was one thing...

Katana- What was that?

Sasuke- you not yelling at me every time I called you Bunny

Katana- Shut up!

Sasuke- see

Katana- you were a pervert then

Sasuke- yeah... wait... no I wasn't... even if I was I'm not now

Katana- sure you aren't...

Sasuke- How's your mom?

Katana- she's great

Sasuke- How about your dad?

Katana- he's... Anyway remember when we used to play rough housing together and you...

Sasuke- accidentally scratched your arm? How could I forget

Katana- yep... I still got the mark (shows it to Sasuke)

Sasuke- I tell you this it was an accident

Katana- yeah I know... you don't need to get so worked up about it now... it happened in the past

Sasuke- I remember when you scratched my neck...

Katana- no that was you who scratched my neck... I had accidentally scratched your chest remember

Sasuke- oh yeah... (takes his shirt off) here it is

Katana- I... (blushing) Put your shirt back on Sasuke!!

Sasuke- ok...

Katana- hmm...

Sasuke- why exactly did you avoid the "Dad" subject

Katana- he's just... not someone I want to talk about right now

Sasuke- ok...

They both sit down on the grass on top of a hill and of course since Sasuke was sitting behind Katana he decided to play a little trick on her and that is when Naruto and Sakura showed up

Sasuke- got'cha (grabs Katana from behind and they start rolling down the hill)

Katana- Sasuke?!!

Sasuke- (ontop of Katana) I scared ya good

Katana- that's not funny (shaking Sasuke by the shirt)

Sasuke- ok ok let go of the shirt

When she lets go he kind of falls down way too close to her face to the point where Katana and him could kiss and they kind of were about to, but...

Naruto- Katana?!! (pushes Sasuke off of her and picks her up) you ok

Katana- I'm ok, but you need to put me down

Naruto- (puts her down gently) ok just making sur...

Sakura- (hits Naruto on top of his head) you can't just go around pushing Sasuke like that!!

Naruto- ow...

So we find out that Katana was Sasukes old missing friend... did I say missing? Oops... spoil alert Katana and Sasuke used to see each when they were little until one day they were supposed to meet again, but she didn't show up and that is the day when Sasuke saw her parents roaming around looking for her and also why was Katana having a hard time trying to talk about the subject of her dad...

Stay tuned for more in SasukexKatana- A Past to Forget


	2. SasukexKatana- A Past to Forget

Sasuke and Katana were having so much fun together that they nearly almost kissed eachother, but of course Naruto interrupted, but anyway let's cut to the chase of this story. It's the second day of training and we are with Katana and Sasuke fighting and talking at the same time.

Sasuke- so how was your sleep last night?

Katana- you can pretty much tell that I didn't get any sleep last night

Sasuke- why is that?

Katana- I was busy...

Sasuke- busy doing what?

Katana- thinking Sasuke! I'm sorry... it's just... nevermind

Sasuke- (attacks her from behind) got you

Katana- huh?! Seriously?!!

Sasuke- you do seem off your game today... should we take a bre...

Katana- I'm fine (attacks Sasuke)

Sasuke- So how you gonna feel when I beat you?

Katana- (laughs) Like that will ever happen (jumps on Sasuke making him fall to the ground pinning him down by the back) I think I just won

Sasuke- oh so you're here to punish me? Cause that's kinda hot

Katana- (blushing) Shut up! (gets off of Sasuke)

Sasuke- Katana...

Katana- I think... (blushing alittle) I think we should take that break (nervous laugh) I'm gonna go grab some... water.. you know... cool myself off (leaves quickly)

Sasuke- ok... (goes to watch Naruto and Sakura train)

With Katana

Katana- why am I so flustered today?

??- Katana...

Katana- huh? (looks behind her, no one's there) am I hearing things?

??- Katana...

Katana- uh uh... I heard it this time... who's there?!

??- they'll be coming for you...

Katana- w-who?

??- you'll soon know... (leaves)

Katana- wait?! I'm just loosing my mind!! (goes back to train)

With Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura

Katana- ...

Naruto- Katana!

Sakura- quit it with the yelling Naruto!

Sasuke- ok you're back lets get to trai... (about to touch her shoulder)

Katana- Stop!! (dodges the hand)

Sasuke- what's wrong?

Katana- nothing! I just... I need to go (runs off)

Sasuke- (looks at Naruto) hmm...

Naruto- don't look at me I didn't do anything but you probably should go after... nevermind I'll go (leaves)

Sasuke- wait... Naru...

Sakura- he's gone Sasuke

Sasuke- D@* it

Meanwhile with Katana which Naruto actually hasn't found her yet, but someone else has... someone which Sasuke seems to deeply dislike

??- Hello Katana...

Katana- I told you Sasuke to leave me alo... (turns around and finds out it's not Sasuke) w-who are you

??- The name is Itachi... you may know my little brother

Katana- who's your little brother?

Itachi- you hang out with him all the time

Katana- no... I still don't get it

Itachi- his name is Sasuke

Katana- oh... you see I probably would have known better if you two looked alike, but you clearly don't look anything like Sasuke

Itachi- whatever... anyway I can't believe you don't remember me...

Katana- did I know you then?

Itachi- I wasn't always around, but you could say I was the one who gave you that silver bow in your hair and kissed you on your forehead when we were little

Katana- (touching her forehead) it was you

Itachi- yeah

Katana- its so good to see you again

Itachi- I know (kisses her forehead) its good to see you too

Katana- (blushing) nomore kisses

Itachi- you blush to much

Katana- Shut up!

Itachi- hey you still remember those three words I said to and I was just playing around at that time

Katana- yeah, but what you trying to say this time?

Itachi- I think... I may actually Love you

Katana- (blushing) Itachi... wait... no... you can't just think you have to know.. you either love the person or you don't

Itachi- Katana I... Someone's coming I have to go

Katana- wait?! (grabs his wrist) when will I see you again?

Itachi- soon (kisses her lips quickly) then I'll tell you

Katana- (blushing and lets go of his wrist)

Itachi- (puts two fingers on her forehead) until next time (leaves)

Katana- Itachi...

Naruto comes out of nowhere

Naruto- finally I found you

Katana- took you long enough

Naruto- you were waiting for me?

Katana- no, but I knew you were trying to follow me, but I made you loose my trail at least for a little while

Naruto- also was there someone else here cause I thought I just heard you talking to someone else over here too

Katana- um... (lies) no... no one else was here with me

Naruto- ok... why exactly did you run off

Katana- I... I started to remember something from the past that I wanted to forget, but it just kept coming back

Sasuke and Sakura finally appear

Sasuke- what exactly was it?

Katana- Sasuke... it...it was about my dad...

Flashback

Katana- Daddy... Daddy... look at my picture... isn't it beautifow

Dad- of course it is my little bunny... come here (picks her up) I want to give you this (gives her a bunny compass)

Katana- what is this fow Daddy?

Dad- so you'll always know where to find me and so you'll always know that I am here with you

End of the First Flashback

Katana- then one day he didn't come home

Second Flashback

The music "Sadness and Sorrow" starts playing

??- (knocking on the door)

Mom- I'll get it Katana (opens the door) yes?

??- we have urgent news for you

Mom- what is it?

??- (shows her a letter and gives her the headband the Dad was wearing)

Mom- no... (starts crying and holding the headband tight)

Katana- what is it mo... (sees the headband then drops the compass and all you can see is that one little tear cross her little child face)

End of Second Flashback

Katana- I never got to see him again... (crying) from age three to now

Sasuke- sorry about your Dad

Katana- it wasn't your fault... so don't apologise... it was mine

Sasuke- don't blame yourself Ka...

Katana- why can't I?!! He's not here just because he got killed... he's not hear because I asked him to come back and he said he would and he was probably trying so hard to come back to his little girl who couldn't even protect him from going out to danger!

Sasuke- (grabs Katana by the arms and holds her tight) Katana...

Katana- It all my fault... (crying in Sasukes chest) I couldn't be the Strong girl he wanted me to be

Sasuke- you were strong then and you still are now Katana... don't blame yourself

Katana- (hugging Sasuke tight while crying)

Naruto- Katana...

Anyway so you've heard about the past that Katana wanted to forget, so it was tragic, but she soon learned to get over it and as the weeks go by for their training Kakashi actually let them do the team battles and of course Sakura and Katana won and so they got a free trip to the spa and they took that trip, but then the trip was over and they were all just having a little break before they go on anymore missions and of course while Sasuke and the others decided to chat Katana went for a little walk, but then got soon interrupted by a couple of guys who didn't seem to be so friendly, but you'll hear more about that in the next story.

Stay tuned for SasukexKatana- The Long Tailed Beast part 1


	3. SasukexKatana-The Long Tailed Beast part

Katana- (starts attacking these random people) Urgh!! Why don't you turn around, so I can see your face!

??- well... (turns around) take a look then

Katana- nevermind turn your a$$ back around

??- rude

Katana- I'm sorry you were just downright ugly

??- mmm... Do you really think you can take on all of us?!

??- maybe

??- Shut up Dumbo

Dumbo- yes sir

Katana- (breathing heavily) I don't think...

Sir- huh?

Dumbo- she said she do...

Sir- I know what she said!

Dumbo- but you just said huh...

Sir- I was being amused by what she was saying

Dumbo- oh...

Sir- Idiot

Dumbo- you're the idiot

Sir- Shut up or I'll kill you

Katana- (yawns loudly) are you done? no seriously are you done?

Sir- Ha!! (attacks Katana with a Kuni)

Katana- Hey?!! You almost hit me!

Sir- that's what I was trying to do

Katana- well... (smirks) ha... you missed poorly

Sir- why you little!!! (attacks, but misses again)

Katana- you fight like a retard

Sir- What?!!

Katana- what's next you gonna cry like one too? What will other people think when they see you crying like a retard?

Sir- they won't think of anything cause they'll be to busy watching me shove this kuni down you throat

Katana- That and you're a F*$$$ unteachable retard who can't cry for $h*!

Sir- where do you get this ridiculous $h*!

Katana- I may have watched a little Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V abridged stuff on TV

Sir- What the heck is a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V?

Katana- I don't know, but that question reminds me of a Fairy tail abridged show I watched and this guy... I can't remember his his name... but he said what the heck is a shikamoru and I was like a shikamoru is the wierd guy with a ponytail, but of course he couldn't hear me since he was in the TV

Sir- what the heck is a Fairy tail?

Katana- (laughs) I have no idea... but man you're a dumbo

Sir- no I'm not... Dumbo is over there (points to where Dumbo is standing)

Dumbo- (eating chicken then looks over and smiles and waves) hi...

Sir- What am I going to do with him?

Katana- I got the perfect anwser for that you idiot (punches him in the face) That's a double negative for you

Sir- looks like you learned well from someone

Katana- uh... I had an actual A$$whole of a trainer who actually loved me (in head: no offense Sasuke... oh non taken Katana)

Sir- (cuts Katana with a kuni) you could've learned more from me

Katana- oh just Shut up already

From the distance Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura heard the fighting and Katanas voice.

Sasuke- Katana?!

Katana- Stay back Sasuke... I'm fine... (kneeling on the ground) (in her mind: what am I going to do? I can't beat them)

Naruto- (comes in attacking them with his shadow clone jutsu) that's for hurting Katana

Katana- Thanks Naruto...

Naruto- No problem

Dumbo- hey! No interruptions!

Sasuke- Interrupt this!! (comes in attacking them as well) Stay away from Katana!

Katana- Thank you...

Sasuke- Anything for you

Katana- ...

Sakura- Leave our friend Katana alone!

Sir- You pink haired brat

Sakura- (punches the guy to the sky) who you think you calling a pink haired brat you red haired looser!!!

They are all fighting and there might be a few scratches here or there, but there weren't any serious injuries... yet...

Dumbo- hey dude? I think that they think that they defeated us

Sir- so you think you finally defeated us huh?! (aims toward Sakura)

Katana- What?!

Naruto- (jumps in front of her and gets hit himself) No!!!

Sakura- N-Naruto...

Naruto- I'll be fine Sakura... just a scratch...

Katana- you idiot! Why would you do that?! (gets up even if she is still in pain)

Sasuke- I agree with Katana

Naruto- Shut up Sasuke!

Sir- (blasts towards Katana) hmm...

Katana- Ahh! (falls back on her knees, but gets back up)

Sasuke- Katana?!!

Sir- You really think you can save your friends?!

He keeps on shooting at Katana and even though she keeps on falling she always gets back up

Katana- I told you... (gets up) I don't think... (stands in front of Naruto who's in front of Sakura) I know!! You won't hurt anyone I care about... I won't let you!!

Sir- yes... you say that, but there's just one little detail you forgot about! (smirks)

Katana- and what's tha...

Sir- Ha! Him... (blasts towards Sasuke)

The music "Sadness and Sorrow" starts to play

In slow motion

Katana- (looks towards Sasuke) Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Katana- No...

Sasuke- Ka... tana... (falls to the ground)

Naruto and Sakura- Sasuke!!!

This is not the end of this story there is still another part, so don't be too quick to get sad, but will Sasuke have survived that blast? Will Katana be alright? Will Katana go flipin crazy?

Stay tuned for more on SasukexKatana- The Long Tailed Beast part 2


	4. SasukexKatana-The Long Tailed Beast part...

Back in regular motion

Sir- (evil laugh) you can't defeat us even if you tried

Katana- (falls to her knees crying) S- Sasuke!!!!!!!!!

Naruto- you'll pay for hurting Katana and Sasuke!!! (tries to get up, but can't)

Sakura- you need to rest Naruto

Katana- (looking over to where Sasuke is lying on the ground) S... Sasuke...

Sasuke- (smiles at Katana and whispers something that Katana can't really hear him say cause its like her ears are ringing and she can't hear but can see alittle) it will take more than that to kill me

Katana- (balls up her fists and cries while getting up slowly and she's very angry) you...

Sir- oh... what you gonna do now hmm...

Katana- (very angry in a beastly tone that no has ever heard come from her before) you... you'll pay for what you did to Sasuke!!!!

Sir- What's this I hear?

Naruto- What... What's this strange chakra I feel coming from Katana?

Katana- Urgh... Urgh!!!! (eleven tails pop out one by one spreaded out)

Naruto had to dodge one of the tails before it hit him... lucky all he had to do was lie down

Katana- (the eleven tails became very very very very very long and she had ears and whiskers they were orange except the whiskers) Urgh!!!

Dumbo- What is this creature?!!

Sir- It's The Long Tailed Beast the master has been looking for!!!

Katana- (Beast tone) you dare challenge my power... you dare hurt innocent people... you shall feel my wrath!!!!!

Dumbo- Maybe we should go?!

Sir- No way man... We have to have he...

Katana- (hits him with one of her tails knocking him all the way to the other side of the forest and the other guys just ran off cause they didn't want to end up like that other guy) Cowards!!!! (she was about to go after him, but then Sasuke got in front of her... took him long enough)

Sasuke- Katana?!!!

Katana- (growls then stops in a beastly tone) Sasuke?

Sasuke- it's me Katana... I'm ok...

Katana- (slowly changes back) Sasuke... (faints in Sasuke's arms and her headband falls off and breaks a whole lot)

Sasuke- Katana?!

Katana- ...

At the Hospital

Katana- (heart rate is beeping) ...

Sasuke- when did she get so much power (next to Katana holding her hand)

Sakura- Sasuke the doctor said she's gonna be fine... you should really eat something

Sasuke- I won't eat until she wakes up

Naruto- do you really think Katana would want you to starve yourself because of her?

Sasuke- Shut up Naruto! Urgh... fine... (looks at Katanas face) I'll be back for you (leaves)

Naruto- stay safe Katana (puts balloons and bears next to her bed)

Sakura- get better (puts Katanas favorite flowers by her)

Both Naruto and Sakura leave to go eat with Sasuke. Meanwhile with Katana in her passed out dreaming state. Flashback.

Katana- (crying)

??- why are you crying?

Katana- (crying, but trying to get rid of the tears) cause those boys were messing with me because I asked them if they wanted one of these (shows him a bunny with a red scarf) and they said bunnies are for whimps

??- bunnies aren't for whimps

Katana- (dries her tears) they're not?

??- no... (grabs her hand and pulls her up from the ground and wipes the dirt off her) I think bunnies make boys look cool and bunnies make girls look... beautiful

Katana- (blushing) you do?

??- yep (shows her a bunny with a white scarf)

Katana- Cool! My name is Katana

??- my name is Sasuke

Katana- nice to meet you

Sasuke- Do you wanna trade? It could be a promise... like a pinky promise, but with bunnies...

Katana- What should we promise each other?

Sasuke- To stay best friends forever no matter what

Katana- ok

They both give each other the bunnies that they had, and they became friends. End of Flashback.

Katana- urgh... (waking up with a blurred vision at first, but then it becomes clearer by the moment) S... Sasuke...

Doctor- I'll go get him right away miss

Katana- ok...

The Doctor goes and gets Sasuke, but soon as Sasuke heard that she had woken up he rushed to the room, but he was surprised when he got there cause Naruto was already there helping Katana sit up on the bed.

Katana- oh... hi Sasuke... what took you so long?

Sasuke- one: Naruto was just in the hallway and two: he just tripped me... so how is he here before me if I just passed him not to long ago?

Katana- you two were racing to see who can get to me first (laughs) that sounds hilarious

Naruto- No... It was him and my shadow clone who were racing each other

Sasuke- that was a clone?! (eyebrow twitches)

Naruto- yep

Sasuke- Naruto!!

Naruto- (smirks)

Sasuke- (sighs) anyway are you feeling better Katana

Katana- yeah thanks to you Sasuke

Sasuke- huh? (blushing, but turns around to hide it)

Katana- huh? (smiles and in her head: Thank you Sasuke)

Ooh... Looks like Sasuke and Katana are catching some love affections for each other, but you'll hear more of that in the next story.

Stay tuned for SasukexKatana- Love Triangle part 1


	5. SasukexKatana- Love Triangle part 1

We last stopped at when Katana was in the hospital well today is the day she gets out and Sasuke starts to hang out with her a little more, but then they had to go on a mission.

Naruto- why we always get stuck with the soon to be dead missions?

Sakura- quit complaining Naruto... if we haven't taken this mission we would have been stuck at the village being bored

Naruto- I rather do that

Sakura- (hits him on the head) when will you ever learn?

Katana- ...

Sasuke- you're being awfully quiet these days Katana... is something wrong?

Katana- ...

Sasuke- Katana? Katana?!!

Katana- Huh? What? Did you say something Sasuke?

Sasuke- I was... oh nevermind

Katana- ok... (speeds up her walking)

Sasuke- Hey Naruto?

Naruto- what is it?

Sasuke- have you noticed that Katana hasn't really been acting like herself since she got out of the hospital?

Naruto- now that you mention it... there has been quite a few times where I called her name a few times and she wouldn't anwser right away and a few time where I called her name and she didn't answer at all and she just walked away like she didn't hear me

Sasuke- you think something is on her mind

Naruto- well mayb... what you asking me for?! Just ask her

Sasuke- you're her closest friend

Naruto- no you are... (covers his mouth immediatly)

Sasuke- who told you that?

Naruto- Katana did, but she told me not to tell you and yet I just did

Sasuke- (sighs) you're an idiot

With Katana who happens to right next to Sakura

Katana- ...

Sakura- you alright Katana? You've been spaced out alot lately

Katana- I... I've been thinking a lot about something

Sakura- something or someone? (smiles)

Katana- huh? (blushing) no... I... I haven't been thinking about anyone

Sakura- come on I know you have a thing for Sasuke

Katana- huh? (stops blushing) I wasn't thinking about him

Sakura- wait what?!

Katana- I was thinking about someone else... someone he kinda knows already... but I can't talk about it right now

Sakura- ok...

Katana- I mean... I like Sasuke too, but...

Sakura- it's hard to like someone when you have feelings for another?

Katana- yeah...

Sakura- I'll be right back

Katana- ...

Sakura goes back towards Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke- did she say anything to you?

Sakura- well... you really have to ask her yourself, but all I can tell you is that she's caught up in mixed feelings right now

Sasuke- mixed feelings huh... Katana...

Naruto- I'm pretty sure it's just feelings about weather she should go out with you or not

Sakura- Naruto you're not helping

With Katana now lacking in the back of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

Naruto- come Katana you don't want to be left behind

They all speed up except for Katana

Katana- ok...

Soon enough they are way ahead of her and she looses their trail and she becomes lost

Katana- ... huh? Sasuke? Sasuke?! Guy?!! hmm... where they go?

That is when...

Itachi- ... (comes out the bushes)

Katana- stay back! (tackles Itachi on the ground and pins him down with a kuni to his throat) you can't...

Itachi- Katana?!

Katana- Itachi?! (blushing and gets off of him quickly) I'm so sorry... I didn't...

Itachi- know it was me? yeah I get that alot

Katana- (blushing) what are you doing here anyway?

Itachi- well... one: to make you stop blushing

Katana- (blushing) I... I am not blushing!

Itachi- looks like you are to me

Katana- (blushing) Shut up Itachi!!

Itachi- you blush too much (kisses her)

Katana- (hesitates, but then pushes Itachi off her) ...

Itachi- what's wrong Katana?

Katana- i... it's nothing

Itachi- I know when something is bothering you Katana... What is it?

Katana- it's nothing important

Itachi- sure...

Katana- uh...

Itachi- would you like to be my girlfriend?

Katana- (blushing) what?!

Itachi- you know you want to

Katana- (blushing) um... I...

Itachi- but if you don't want to you don't have to force yourself to say yes

Katana- no it's just... I want to, but... of course I'll be your girlfriend Itachi

Itachi- cool with me (grabs her by the waist and kisses her)

Katana- (kisses him back)

They it starts to rain

Katana- why now?!

Itachi- (laughs then puts his cloak around Katana) there you'll stay warm and mostly dry

Katana- huh? I... I can't wear this you'll be cold and wet if you don't have it (about to take it off)

Itachi- (stops her) don't worry about me I'll be fine... a little rain can't hurt me... I'm not that weak

Katana- I'm not weak either, but I know certain things when I see them

Itachi- alright let's go... (picks her up bridal style)

Katana- where are we going?

Itachi- I'm taking you back to your group before they get too worried about you

Katana- ok...

Back with the group

Sasuke- Katana?!

Naruto- Katana where are you?!

Sakura- Katana are you there?!

Sasuke- (balls up his fist) where could she be?!

In the bushes next to the group are Itachi and Katana

Itachi- ok you can go now...

Katana- (kisses him and then tries to give him back his cloak)

Itachi- (folds the cloak up and gives it back to Katana) you keep it

Katana- but I...

Itachi- its a gift... I'll see it when we meet again

Katana- but...

Itachi- (pokes her forehead) until next time... my one and only love (leaves)

Katana- (touches her forehead trying to hold back the tears) Itachi...

She comes out the bushes hiding the cloak

Katana- (smiles) it's about time I found y'all

Sasuke- Katana?!! (hugs Katana and the immediately stops and turns away from her) you... you shouldn't be disappearing like that... some of us were really worried

Katana- some? You were worried about me Sasuke?

Sasuke- (blushing) ok... could we not talk about this right now we sti have a mission to complete

Katana- ok...

They get back to walking again, but this time Katana is ahead of them again

Sakura- Katana seems quite cheery right now

Naruto- yeah...

Sasuke- I wonder why? Hey Katana?

Katana- (stops) huh? What is it?

Sasuke- we were wondering why you are so happy right now?

Katana- uh... (thinks of Itachi and starts blushing) it's nothing serious just... I just feel different right now

Sasuke- really?

Katana- yeah...

Sakura- ok

Sasuke- hmm... Katana while we were walking I found your favorite flower I thought it would be nice in your hair (puts it in her hair)

Katana- uh... (blushing) thanks Sasuke

Sasuke- (looks away blushing) it was nothing

Katana- ... (smiles)

The gang decides to resr for the night and each and every one of them has their own tents to sleep in, but Katana was still awake in her tent and as she was sitting in the tent she was looking at the cloak Itachi gave her, but then Sasuke came in and when he saw the cloak he had flipped his lid

Sasuke- isn't this my brothers?

Katana- I... it is...

Sasuke- why do you have it?

Katana- because I um... I'm dating him...

Sasuke- you're what?!

Katana- Sasuke... you see I like you too, but I...

Sasuke- No Katana I get it...

Katana- good cause I didn't think I would have to explain it and...

Sasuke- you were part if the gang and you are trying to hide it and then you're giving oif our location by keeping Itachis jacket knowing that he can track it down with your sent on it

Katana- Sasuke no... I...

Sasuke- No Katana... just forget it... I'm done...

Katana- Sasuk...

Sasuke- I never want to see again Katana!

Katana- uh... ok...

Sasuke- (leaves back to his tent) ...

Katana- I'll just leave then... (starts crying while packing up and then leaves) I'm sorry... Sasuke... (leaves)

Wow Sasuke you didn't have to be so vocal, but if you had listened to Katana you wouldn't have had to yell. Anyway...

Stay tuned for tye next story SasukexKatana- Love Triangle part 2


	6. SasukexKatana- Love Triangle part 2

We last left off when Katana leaves the group because Sasuke doesn't want to see her again even though she knows thar Sasuke misunderstood her. In the morning.

Sakura- Wake up Sasuke! Katana is missing!

Sasuke- I know...

Sakura- what do you mean you know?!

Sasuke- I told her I didn't want to see her again and I guess thats what sge did and I don't care because she's a trader!!

Naruto- why would you... how is she a trader?!

Sasuke- she had my brothers cloak and she was letting him use it to track us where ever we go

Naruto- and did she tell you that?!

Sasuke- she didn't have to I knew from the start when I saw her with the cloak that something was up

Naruto- you idiot!!! It could've been a whole different excuse, but you choose to listen to yourself and not let saw anything!!

Sasuke- Hey!! I did what was right and if you don't like it you can leave too!

Naruto- I'm going to go look for Katana...

Sakura- not by yourself... we all are going to look for her... right Sasuke?!

Sasuke- hmm... I'll come, but I'm bot gonna look for her... and if you find her I don't care... I never cared about her (takes the bunny he got from her rips it and throws it into the river)

With Katana. It's raining outside.

Katana- why...

Itachi- (comes from behind Katana) you know you can just put on the cloak I gave you

Katana- ahh! Itachi don't scare me like that I could've...

Itachi- (kisses her) but you didn't

Katana- Itachi... (kisses him) I missed you

Itachi- me too... why aren't you witg the others though?

Katana- ...

Itachi- oh no... let me guess... it was my brother... he found out about us didn't he?

Katana- it was sort of like that... just a bit different

Itachi- he didn't give you a chance to explain did he?

Katana- no he didn't...

Itachi- it's gonna be ok... he'll understand soon enough

Katana- I don't think he will...

Itachi- ...

Katana- Itachi...

Itachi- what is it Katana?

Katana- were we meant to be together?

Itachi- yes what makes you ask that?

Katana- well... Do you promise never to leave me alone?

Itachi- pf course I promise you... I would never hurt you like that Katana

Katana- ok... just making sure...

Itachi- (holds Katanas hand) ...

Katana- hmm... (smiles)

With the others.

Sakura- where could she be?

Naruto- Katana?!

Sasuke- where are you...

Naruto- could you at least try and sound enthusiastic?!!

Sasuke- oh no where did Katana go? Better?

Naruto- Sasuke I can't believe you would do this to Katana!

Sasuke- she deserved it anyway

Naruto- Sasuke!! (tackles him dowb to the ground and punching him)

Sakura- (pulls Naruto off of Sasuke) Sasuke... Katana told me not to tell you ththis, but I can't hide it anymore... She really does like you, but she couldn't find out a way to tell you and plus she kept on mentioning something about her liking another person... what I'm basically saying is that Katana probably isn't working with your brother and his gang, but likes your brother and is dating him

Sasuke- I'm supposed to believe that?

Sakura- yeah...

Sasuke- well I don't!!!!

With Katana and Itachi

Katana- ...

Itachi- I will never leave you alone

Katana- huh? (smiles and lays down on his shoulder) I know

Itachi- I want to tell you that I...

Katana- ...

Itachi- (blushing) I um... I love your hair and stuff

Katana- huh? (laughs) ok

Itachi- (blushing) what's so funny?

Katana- nothing...

Itachi- no it's not nothing... I wanna know

Katana- I'm serious it's nothing

Itachi- ok well then... (kisses Katana)

Katana- mmm...

Itachi- tell me now

Katana- yeah... you can't bribe me into telling you my kissing me

Itachi- oh really (grabs Katana by the waist and kisses her neck)

Katana- (blushing) Itachi?!

Itachi- how about now?

Katana- (blushing) I'll never give up especially not after what you just did

Itachi- hmph...

Katana- but I will tell you my feelings

Itachi- ...

Katana- I...

Itachi- uh...

Katana- I love your hair and stuff too

Itachi- not what I was thinking

Katana- what? (smirks) did I say something wrong?

Itachi- nope not one bit

The next day Katana was near the river and she saw the bunny that she gave to Sasuke and she grabbed it and saw that it was ripped and so she stitched it up just in case if she wanted to give it to Itachi instead

Two weeks past and...

Stay tuned for the next story SasukexKatana- Love Triangle part 3


	7. SasukexKatana- Love Triangle part 3

Two weeks past and... It was Katanas Birthday. They finally found Katana, but when they found her it was kind of in a awkward situation.

Sasuke- What are you doing about to kiss my brother Katana?!

Itachi- (moves Katana behind him) stay behind me... She's my girlfriend and she told me everything that you did to her

Sasuke- you're his what?!!

Katana- I would have told you, but you weren't listening to me

Sasuke- w-why? H-How?!!

Katana- it just... happened...

Itachi- you can't really blame her I mean... me and her kind of had a thing going on when we were little as well

Sasuke- I don't care what you had when you were little... Katana shouldn't even be with you!

Itachi- why not?

Katana- yeah explain that to me too cause I don't get why I can't be with Itachi

Sasuke- its just... (blushing) its just... its just I like you too Katana and I never stopped liking you since we were just kids

Katana- I uh...

Itachi- yes you have, but Katana is with me and I don't mind if she tries to go with, but after you hurt her... I doubt she would even want to see your face right now

Sasuke- Itachi?!!!!

Sasuke starts fighting with Itachi and they over there having a conversation while fighting next thing you know someone from somewhere comes out of nowhere and stabs a sword through Itachi.

"Sadness and Sorrow" begins to play

Katana- Itachi?!!

Sasuke- I...

Itachi- Sasuke...

Katana- (catches Itachi before he hits the ground) Itachi you're gonna be ok... everything is gonna be fine

Itachi- Katana... (whispers in her ear: I love you)

Katana- Itachi...

Itachi- (gets up and walks towards the cliff in pain) I don't want to see my girlfriend cry, so... Sasuke...

Sasuke- (gets closer to Itachi) what is it?

Itachi- (whispers in his ear: take care of Katana for me and... and Love her the same way I do) ok...

Sasuke- ok...

Itachi- goodbye brother and...

Katana- Itachi No!!!!

Itachi- Katana... (falls off the cliff)

Katana- Itachi!!!!!!!!!! (about to go after him)

Sasuke- Katana?! (grabs hold of her and holds her tight)

Katana- no let go of me!!! (crying on Sasuke)

Sasuke- I made a promise...

Katana- he promised... (crying)

Sasuke- ...

Katana- (crying and then looks into Sasukes eyes) he promised he wouldn't leave me...

Sasuke- (holds Katana tighter) now... I promise you the same thing...

Katana- (crying)

They had a small funeral for Itachi, and after the funeral Katana was the only one still there standing by tye caskit even though it was empty they still put an image in their mind that Itachi was in it.

Katana- (Crying) I miss you... Itachi... (Crying harder) I never got to say... I love you too (on her knees next to the caskit crying)

Sasuke- Katana... (sits next to her)

Katana- (hugs Sasuke tightly while crying)

Sasuke- I'm... sorry...

Katana- ...

Sasuke- you don't have to forgive me if you don't want to...

Katana- I just... need to be alone

Sasuke- ok... (leaves)

Flashback of Itachi and Katana

Katana- where could he be?

Itachi- (in a tree) l got her now...

Katana- hmm...

Itachi- (jumps from the tree and thinks he's got Katana, but...) gotcha...

Katana- (disappears and then reappears pinning down Itachi) actually I got you (smirks)

Itachi- do you now? (smirks)

Katana- huh?

Itachi- (puts a silver bow in her hair and kisses her forehead) hmm...

Katana- (touches her forehead while blushing) I- Itachi?!

Itachi- (laughs) you blush too much

End of Flashback

Katana- (smiles with tears) even then you were still the same (leaves and goes to her house)

With Sasuke and the others

Sasuke- I hope she's ok

Sakura- me too

Naruto- yeah...

With Katana

Katana- hmm... (looking through all the pictures of Itachi that she had) I still Love you... (trying not to cry) you broke your promise... but... I still love you anyway

Someone knocks on the door

Katana- huh? (opens the door)

Sasuke- uh...

Katana- Sasuke?

Sasuke- I know this isn't the right time, but would you like to go out?

Katana- um... sure

On their date

Sasuke- Katana are you ok?

Katana- huh? I'm sorry it's just...

Sasuke- you've been distracted lately

Katana- yeah... (squeeze's Itachi's cloak that she is wearing right now)

Sasuke- I miss him too

Katana- ... (hugs Sasuke) I fixed the bunny I gave you

Sasuke- where did you...

Katana- I found it in the river

Sasuke- sorry...

Katana- it's ok... I just did a little sti...

About to fall down the hill they were sitting on, but then Sasuke grabs her from the waist, but that didn't help cause then they both went tumbling down and Katana was on top of Sasuke and they both started laughing

Katana- didn't see that coming did you?

Sasuke- Nope

Katana- Sasuke...

Sasuke- Katana... my brother told me to keep a promise and the promise is to take care of you and love you the same way he did.. and I will keep that promise (kisses Katana)

Katana- Sasuke... (blushing and kisses him back)

After their date

Katana- I had a good time with you Sasuke

Sasuke- me too (pokes her forehead) until next time (leaves)

Katana- (touches her forehead) I see now... Itachi and you are the same

Wow that was a beautiful, but also sad story, but we still have more that we need to learn about through Sasuke and Katanas days, but mostly Katana.

Stay tuned for the next story SasukexKatana- High Fever or is it Really a Fever part 1


	8. SasukexKatana-High Fever or is it part 1

It's been a few days and Sasuke finally asked Katana to be his girlfriend and of course she said yes. Naruto and Sakura are together as well.

Katana- Babe!

Sasuke- What?

Katana- Babe?!!

Sasuke- What?!!

Katana- (laughs) Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe?!!!!!

Sasuke- What?!!! What?!!! I hear you!! What is it?!!!

Katana- (comes out the bathroom in a towel) have you seen my curling iron?

Sasuke- (jaw drops) you called me for a curling iron?!

Katana- No I was actually calling you for something else, but you took too long to answer back (smirks)

Sasuke- I was saying what the whole time!

Katana- (laughs) I'm just kidding Sasuke, but for real have you seen them?

Sasuke- they're on the table over there

Katana- (goes over to the table and grabs them) ok thanks ba... (turns around)

Sasuke- (in front of Katana really close to her and pins her down to the table and kisses her) I love you

Katana- (smiles) I love you too Sasuke (pushes him off her) now move so I can go

Sasuke- wait... (grabs Katana from behind on her waist) I don't want you to go

Katana- (blushing) I have to Sasuke... let go of me

Sasuke- (holds on tighter) I don't want you around those guys

Katana- Sasuke I know you don't, but it's part of the job they are the only ones who can be my back up dancers

Sasuke- (loosens his grip) why them?

Katana- cause they're the only people who can dance (opens the door and leaves)

Sasuke- did I loosen my grip thar much that she escaped? D@* it

With Katana practicing before going on stage.

??- hey Katana? why don't you go out with me instead of that weirdo of a guy you got now? hmm... what's his name I can't remember oh wait... is it Sasuke...

Katana- (aggravated and shows off her eleven tails) you say that one more time and I'll do more than just knock your brain out

??- oooh... I like a girl with sass

Katana- (rolls her eyes) just shut up (tails disappear) idiot

Katana and the guys are supposed to be on the stage dancing and singing and of course the guy she was talking to was her partner and so they were singing "I'm bringing sexy back" and he basically had to touch her on certain parts of the song since it was part of the routine, but she didn't like it. Anyway after they danced and sung songs they had a little party and Katana went home a little later and paler than usual.

Sasuke- (wraps his arms around he waist when she comes in the door) and where were you all this time?

Katana- (smiles and blushing) I was out partying! Whoo!!

Sasuke- partying? With who?!

Katana- who knows and who cares? I just need to put my drinks in the fridge (walking towards the bed room)

Sasuke- the fridge is over there Katana

Katana- hmm... I knew that (goes and puts her drinks in the fridge) now... I'm going to bed...

Sasuke- wait... (grabs her by the wrist)

Katana- yes sweetie...

Sasuke- (looks at Katana straight in the eyes) you...

Katana- your eyes look amazing Sasuke...

Sasuke- um... you look paler than usual

Katana- I was pale?! why didn't you say so... I... have no idea what you're even talking about

Sasuke- Katana are you feeling ok?

Katana- I'm standing up ain't I? well then I'm feeling great... but also (lays down on Sasukes chest while standing up) woozy...

Sasuke- Katana you're steaming hot?!

Katana- (blushing) you don't have to say that... I already know that

Sasuke- (blushing) n-no I mean you have a huge fever

Katana- bevers don't come until September you idiot

Sasuke- it's time for you to get in the bed Katana

Katana- I'm not tired... Sasuke... I wanna party all night long... "all night long, all night long, all night"

Sasuke- Katana...

Katana- shh... Sasuke... I'm trying to sleep... (falls asleep on Sasuke)

Sasuke- (picks up Katana bridal style and puts her on the couch) what exactly did you drink? (he goes in the fridge and smells her drink and it smelt like strawberries and he was about to drink some, but next thing you know Katana comes in taking the drink from Sasuke)

Katana- this is my drink...

Sasuke- I thought you were sleeping?

Katana- no... I told you I'm gonna party all night long (drinks her drink and throws it in the trash and then starts singing and dancing in front of Sasuke to "papito") Sasuke...

Sasuke- (blushing) I think your fever just got worse

Katana- Sasuke... I don't feel so we... (faints on Sasuke)

Sasuke- Katana?!

Oh no what's wrong with Katana?! Is the fever that bad?! Or is it really a fever at all?!!

Stay tuned fir the next story SasukexKatana- High Fever or is it Really a Fever part 2


End file.
